Royal Mark : La rebelion de Luminous
by FlutterRage
Summary: El nuevo imperio de Equestria le declara la guerra al Cristal Empire, El ejercito de Equestria utilizo vehículos móviles. Armaduras en forma Humanoide).Los NightmareFlame. la fuerza defensiva del Reino de Cristal fue fácilmente derrotada por los Nightmares. El Reino de Cristal se convirtió territorio del Imperio y su libertad , derechos y nombre fueron arrebatados ….(Mechas,Gore)


**Ante todo gracias si va na leer este fic este proyecto contendra tecnologia como la nuestra , es decir una Equestria tecnologica razon por la cual desarrollaron aquellas maquinas de guerra conocidas como Knightmares espero que les guste y cualquier duda con su review ... **

* * *

****

Cap 1: El Dia que nacio el Dios Del Mal

El nuevo imperio de Equestria le declara la guerra al Cristal Empire, en medio de ambos estaba el epicentro de un profundo y arraigado conflicto diplomático creado en el Reino de Cristal.  
Durante la batalla en tierra firme ….El ejercito de Equestria utilizo vehículos móviles…. Armaduras en forma Humanoide ( quería usar la forma de dragon pero estas no tienen mucha velocidad y coordinación , a diferencia de la ya conocidas formas y anatomía humana ).Los NightmareFlame en combate por primera vez su poder estaba masalla de lo inimaginable.  
Y la fuerza defensiva del Reino de Cristal fue fácilmente derrotada por los Nightmares.  
El Reino de Cristal se convirtió territorio del Imperio y su libertad , derechos y nombre fueron arrebatados …..

El reino de resplandor naciente se había extinguido la felicidad de aquel prospero reino ya no existía mas después de la guerra

Un joven unicornio de crin azul y pelaje blanco observaba con tristeza como aquel lugar conocido como hogar había quedado destruido por cual de aquel nuevo Imperio conocido como Equestria.

**"Yo… ShiningArmor yo…voy a destruir a Equestria" **exclamo otro potro que lo acompañaba este era un unicornio de pelaje crema palido y crin negra con una raya violeta.  
**  
****7 años después de la Guerra –Reino de Cristal ( Suburbios del Imperio de Equestria)  
**  
En una torre en la parte del suburbio se encontraba un unicornio que por su atuendo era claro que era un noble jugando una partida de ajedrez con un anciano pony el cual estaba perdiendo ante las maniobras del noble a punto de ya casi perder la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando a 2ponys un unicornio y un pony de tierra ambos vestidos con un uniforme negro el cual significaba que eran estudiantes de Equestria ya que en su pecho se mostraba la insignia de la bandera Equestre.

**""Asi que que por fin llego tu sustituto" **añadió el noble limpiando su monóculo mientras veía acercarse al par de ponys.

**""Gracias a Dios , no tenias clases" ** pregunto el anciano pony a uno de los 2 estudiantes mientras se marchaba del lugar.

**""Que es esto , ¿Un estudiante?" **dijo con algo de decepcion el noble ya que aquel pony era solo un joven que podría ser inexperto aunque este tuviese alrededor de 17 años.

**""Vaya un noble" **contesto uno de los 2 ponys el cual era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin negra con rayas violetas.

**""Que afortunados son los jóvenes , tienen tanto tiempo libre, tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse" **dijo el noble quien veía que en esa partida el tenia toda las de ganar **""¿Como te llamas?"**

""LuminousLamperouge"

respondió el unicornio con un tono sereno

**""HeyLuminous esta partida es imposible ganarla" **respondió su compañero el cual era un pony terrenal crin marron y pelaje blanco con manchas cafes.

**""Pipsqueak ¿Cuándo tendríamos que salir de aquí para llegar a la siguiente clase?" **preguntoLuminous a su compañero .

**""Ah, pues si nos damos prisa … en unos 20 minutos" **respondió el pony terrenal

**""Bien entonces conduciras con calma todo el camino" **exclamo Luminous acercándose a la mesa para continuar la partida **"Dame 9 minutos Pipsqueak"**

""Muy bien … tienes 20 segundos por movimiento"

añadió confiado el noble cronometrando un reloj  
mientras veía que aquel unicornio empezó moviendo el rey **""El rey? ,Jajajaja" **se rio el noble ya que mover tan preciada pieza era símbolo de que era un inexperto.

**Academia Privada de Canterlot**

En una parte del patio de la academia se encontraba un grupo de ponys que conversaban de varias cosas

""Hey , donde esta Luminuos?"

pregunto una pegaso de crin rosada y pelaje amarillo

""Se lo llevo Pipsqueak"

respondió otra pony del grupo , esta era una pony de tierra de crin rosa y pelaje rosa.

**""Otra partida?" **volvió a preguntar aquella pegaso.  
**""No lo se" **la pony de tierra miraba el hermoso dia que tenían mientras oia las preguntas de su amiga

**""Disciplina es lo que le faltan a esos 2 miembros del consejo , que apuestan dinero en esas partidas" **añadió la pegaso un poco disgustada con aquel unicornio **"con lo inteligente que es Lulu y lo mal que usa su inteligencia"**

""Ya le valdría ponerse a estudiar para sacar mejores notas, no les parece?"

pregunto la otra pony del grupo esta era una unicornio verde de crin verde con blanco y de ojos color amarillo.

**""Pero si nuestro pequeño Luminous es tan serio, es muy tierno?"**dijo con un tono algo picaro la pony rosa.

**""Pinkie…."** La miro mal la pegaso al oir como lo dijo su compañera.

**Torre del reino de Cristal**

""!No hay nada como los nobles son tan orgullosos que siempre pagan sin rechistar"

añadió Pipsqueak al ver como su amigo había ganado a aquel pony confiado mientras recibia la paga que había acordado **"y encima te marcas un nuevo record 8 minutos 32 segundos"**

"" El tampoco tenia mucho tiempo , además estos nobles no son nada del otro mundo , no son mas q parasitos que se alimentan de nosotros"

añadió Luminuos mientras salian de la torre cuando vio en una pantalla en las afueras una noticia de ultimo minuto** .**

""Es horrible esos ponys de cristal son unos monstruos involucrar ponys inocentes en sus actos bandalicos contra el Imperio de Equestria"

dijo Pipsqueak al ver las noticias en las que relataban la perdida de varios civiles de Equestria.

**""Disculpe la interrupción a continuación su Majestad Blue Blood, el tercer príncipe del Imperio Equestredara un discurso" **la noticia de la masavre fue cambiada por el discurso del príncipe , el solo hecho de verlo en pantalla parecía haber disgustado al unicornio que miraba con detenimiento lo que aquel noble iba a decir.

**""!Ciudadanos del Imperio y por supuestos ponys de cristal que cooperais con nosotros, ¿Lo entendeis? , me están partiendo el corazón en dos" **exclamo el príncipe Blue Blood con una fingida tristeza en aquel discurso televisivo que daba **" una parte esta triste, pero la otra esta furiosa!, pero yo el responsable del reino de Cristal , no voy a ceder ante las amenazas terroristas" **aquel unicornio se refería a la masacre que había sucedido horas antes contra un grupo de ponys inocentes .

**¿Por qué? ¡Por que esta es una lucha por la justicia!, la justicia que protege nuestra paz… Conciudadanos ofrezcamos una oración a nuestros camaradas perdidos" Oremos " **añadió Blue Blood ordenando a todos un minuto de silencio por las muertes de los civiles

**""¿Qué? No quieres hacerlo" **pregunto Pipsqueak al ver que su compañero no bajaba la cabeza para nada

**""Y tu Pip" **respondió Luminous quien también vio que su amigo no hacia ninguna oración.

**""A mi me da vergüenza"**

""Tienes razón y por mucho que les lloremos los muertos no vuelven a la vida"

concluyo Luminous mientras caminaba con Pip hacia la academia **" por mucho que uno se esfuerze el mundo nunca cambia"**

**Lugar de la Transmision del Mensaje Real ( Reino de Cristal)**

""Ha sido fabuloso , majestad nadie diría que hace un momento usted estaba disfrutando de una fiesta"

añadió un par de yeguas que admiraban la belleza del principe  
**  
""No seria apto para gobernar el reino de cristal , si no pudiese controlar mi comportamiento" **respondió Blue Blood mientras 2 ponys le quitaban la capa que tenia puesta en aquel discurso televisivo.

**""Que confiado" **añadió una de las yeguas

**""Cumplo mi cometido , esta fachada de confianza es para complacer a los medios" **respondió Blueblood mientras se arreglaba con elegancia su ropaje

**""Su majestad" **corria un soldado algo apurado en dirección al unicornio.

**""Por que tanta rudeza?" **pregunto el príncipe Blueblood

**""Acepte mis disculpas sin embargo…"** se disculpo el soldado explicándole lo que había sucedido y la fuga de una prisionera.

**""Insensato …. Desplieguen a las tropas y usen los knightmares" **ordeno el vanidoso príncipe mandando a su cuerpo de elite a los suburbios del reino de cristal.

**""Alerta de nivel 1…. Escuadrones 4 , 7 y 8 preparados" **ordeno un pegaso de pelaje azul palido y crin azul grisasea. **"pelotón 3 y el resto de personal próximos a sus puestos" finalizo el pegaso adentrándose en su knightmare el cual era una maquina de forma humanoide( la forma habitual de la mayoría de mechas) de color azul y provisto de 2 ganchos en cada mano útiles en batalla.**

Suburbios de Cristal

Nos encontramos a los 2 ponys los cuales regresaban de la torre en donde Luminous había ganado a aquel noble aquella partida de ajedrez ,ambos sementales charlaban sobre aquel juego sin percatarse de lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir.

**""A que vino esa primera jugada …por que moviste al rey?" **le pregunto Pipsqueak a Luminous por la curiosa jugada que había hecho

**""Si el rey no se mueve , los súbditos tampoco lo harán" **respondio el unicornio blanco mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la academia la cual no estaba tan lejos de allí.

**""Una cosa…."**

"Dime"

""¿Quieres ser director de una compañía o algo asi?"

pregunto Pipsqueak al joven unicornio

**""Claro que no … esa clase de sueños absurdos solo sirven para ….." **iba a responder el unicornio cuando intempestivamente casi fue arrollado junto con Pipsqueak por una maquinaria del imperio Equestre los cuales llamaron la atención de varios ciudadanos cercanos a la zona ya que este parecía estar fuera de control estrellándose contra una edificación abandonada.

**""Hey Luminous a donde vas?" **pregunto Pip al ver como su amigo iba a ver de cerca lo sucedido.  
**""Miren un estudiante va a rescatarlos" **dijo uno de los civiles que habían presenciado aquel choque…

**""El unicornio se adentro al compartimiento de carga ya que no podía ver si estaban bien o por lo menos vivos los ponys que se encontraban manejando aquel vehiculo….**

""Por otra parte Pipsiguió a Luminous pero algo en el camino lo distrajo**""SI ya se que no es lo correcto , pero en buen momento vamos a llegar tarde por culpa de tu absurdo orgullo"** decía algo pensativo y aburrido el pony de crin marron.

**Al tanto**

Los 2 ponys que se habían estrellado estaban muy heridos en especial 1 de ellos….un semental de crin marron y pelaje naranja

**""Caramel … Caramel**" exclamo la yegua que lo acompañaba esta era una pony de tierra de color naranja y crin amarilla tratándolo de mover pero este estaba demasiado lastimado como para hacerlo.

""**Hey alguien me escucha" **pregunto Luminous tratando de ver si hay respuesta pero no oia nada..

**""Al fin te encontré" …..**susurro una voz cerca al oído del unicornio desconcertándolo un poco porque no había nadie cerca.

**""Estas ahí?"** pregunto Luminous acercando su cabeza al contenedor , pero el desplazamiento del vehiculo provoco que este cayese dentro.

**""Ahora como salgo de aquí" **se preguntaba el pony mientras sentía como aquel vehiculo aceleraba la marcha , oyendo algo que venia de exterior.

**""!Estan totalmente rodeados! Rindanse Inmediatamente! Disparo al camión un helicóptero como señal de advertencia.**

"" Lo que faltaba el ejercito…" ¿Qué hacemos?"

pregunto Caramel a la yegua.

**""Para esto estoy aquí" **añadió la pony terrenal poniéndose un sombrero de vaquera y se preparaba para hacer del contenedor Luminous esperaba como salir de aquella situación en la que se había metido… cuando noto a aquella pony pasar cerca a el sin percatarse de su precensia.

**""Applejack usemos ese trasto**" hablo por radio Caramel a la yegua naranja.

**""Eso seria suicidio…."**Respondioesta mientras se adentraba a un pequeño cuarto dentro de la carga  
del camión.

**""Esa pony" **pensó para sus adentros cuando uno de los helicópteros iba a disparar un gancho sujeta a este y lo hace estrellar cerca a la pista.

""**Es un Knightmare…"** dijo uno de los pony pilotos al ver a un robot rojo salir del compartimiento del camión para hacerle frente a los 3 helicopteros en este caso 2.

**""Demonios estos tipos son terroristas" **añadió Luminous el cual no pudo salir a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió para liberar a la maquinaria.

**""Retirada soldados yo me encargare de esto" **añadió el piloto de otra maquinaria el cual evito que el knigthmare de Applejack destruya los otros 2 helicopteros." **No sededonde lo habras sacado pero un viejo Glasgow no podrá detener a mi Sutherland"**

""Y menos un maldito terrorista incapaz de comprender los deseos de su majestad"

añadió el piloto del Knigthmare azul disparando contra Applejack logrando dañar parte de su maquinaria

**""Applejack cambio de planes … si nos detenemos ahora se acabo, huye como puedas" **dijo por el radio Caramel al ver a otro robot obstruirle el paso desviándolo a un corredor subterraneo. .

**""Entendido…." **Respondio la yegua pero el otro piloto la seguía a cualquier lugar que ella se desplazaba logradole asestar un tiro en uno de los brazos de su Knightmare desprendiéndolo del resto del robot.

**""Ya se que hacer , lo siento por el ejercito pero me llevo el transmisor de los terroristas de recuerdo**" añadió Luminous tomando un pequeño radio que encontró tirado cerca a donde estaba tal vez le seria de utilidad despues** .**

Por otra parte

Una escuadra de soldados buscaba a diestra y siniestra al prófugo que había escapado de ellos , la cual estaba no muy lejos de donde ocurrio el otro disturbio.

""Se ha detenido…"

exclamo Luminous al sentir que el camión no se movia mas por culpa de un obstáculo y también que el conductor había sido herido por el knightmare que los desvio .

**""Si logro subir a la superficie….**" Decía algo pensativo Luminous cuando un soldado de aquella elite lo  
ataco"

**""!Dejad de matar inocentes**! Dijo el soldado arrinconándolo contra la pared ya que lo había confundido con un terrorista.  
**  
""Yo no soy un …."**RespondioLuminous pero fue interrumpido por el soldado el cual vestia un traje negro que lo cubria en su mayor parte.

**""Las escusas no te servirán…" **añadió el soldado cuando vio con la luz que conocía a aquel pony. **"Luminous? Soy yo ShiningArmor" **respondio el otro pony quitándose el casco que tenia.

**""Te has enrolado en el ejercitoEquestre?"**pregunto el otro unicornio al que hace varios años era su amigo cuando una unicornio aparecia de la nada algo débil esta era de color morado y crin lila con una franja rosa .

**""Quien es ella …..acaso es a la pony fugitiva que busca el ejercito" ** se pregunto el semental blanco al ver a la unicornio que se había teletransportado cerca de ellos y por usar demasiada magia se hallaba muy cansada , pero no parecía ninguna amenaza…  
**""La encontramos" **añadió un grupo de soldados rodeando tanto a Shining Armor y Luminous mientras apuntaban con sus armas a la unicornio morada que esta cerca a ellos.

**""Shining Armor desaste del terrorista**" añadió el pony que comandaba el grupo mientras se acercaba hacia el pony entregandole un arma de fuego.

**""El no es un terrorista , es un civil que se vio en todo esto sin querer" **trato de cubrir a su amigo Shining Armor rehusándose a la orden dada por su superior.

**""Insensato , es una orden!" **respondió furioso el capitán del escuadron de Shining Armor.

**""No podría dispararle a un civil inocente" ** respondió el unicornio volteando a ver a su amigo sin notar lo que su general iba a hacer.

**""En ese caso muere" **finalizo el general disparándole en el lomo al desprevenido unicornio caendo este al suelo sin aparentes signos de vida.

**""Shining …." **Grito impactado Luminous al ver como aquel general había asesinado a su amigo.

**""Por tu aspecto diría que eres un estudiante de Equestria , una lastima" **exclamo el general con una son risa algo siniestra**.""Llevense a la unicornio y maten al estudiante"**

**""Yes mi lord**" exclamaron unos soldados dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el par de unicornios cuando oportunamente una detonacion cercana le permitió escapar a el con la otra pony la cual solo lo seguía a donde vayase

**""Navio personal de Blue Blood"**

El vanidoso príncipe se encontraba molesto e iracundo ya que por culpa de sus soldados la huida de la prisionera podía costarle la gobernadura del reino de Cristal por lo que decidió eliminar todo el lugar del donde había o estaría la prófuga mandando a matar a cualquier pony que estuviese en esos lugares para evitar testigos.

""Varios Knightmares asi como soldados fueron desplegados asesinando sin remordimiento a tantos ponys de cristal hubiesen en la zona.

""Sir Soarin , el príncipe le ha ordenado dirigir el batallón"

añadió una voz por el radio del Knightmare de este .

**""Con todo gusto , llevo tiempo sin nada de acción" **respondió con algo de emoción el pegaso azulado mientras destruía alguna edificaciones donde varios rebeldes en contra del Imperio se escondían.

**""Tunel Subterraneo"  
**

""Luminuos y la otra unicornio corrian evitando que el grupo de soldados que mataron a Shining Armor los alcanze , el semental estaba aun en shock al ver como mataban a su amigo .

Espera aquí" ordeno Luminous a la otra unicornio mientras este veía si había soldados cerca para que fuera seguro salir , pero por azares del destino el comunicador del pony sono descubriendo la ubicación de el y de la yegua siendo atrapado por los soldados arrinconando al joven unicornio para ejecutarlo.

** ""Un lugar idóneo para dar fin a un terrorista , aunque para ser un estudiante no ha estado mal … ese es el espíritu Equestre" **añadió el general mientras apuntaba con su arma al unicornio y era admirable que pudiese habido escapar de soldados entrenados y si no hubiese sonado su comunicador hubiese escapado. **"Pero siento decirte que tu futuro termina aquí"**

""El general iba a disparar contra Luminous pero en el trayecto la yegua morada se puso enfrente recibiendo el balazo en vez del pony blanco .

**"Eh"** añadió con algo de temor Luminous acercándose al cuerpo de la pony que lo salvo mientras nuevamente el pony general apuntaba con el arma a Luminous

(**primero Shining Armor … ahora esta pony ¿Yo también voy a morir? ; Incapaz de hacer na**da?)" se dijo consternado Luminous mientras recordaba la figura de alguna **" Luna "**

Fue cuando sorpresivamente la yegua que yacia cerca a el le tomo de un casco provocando que este escuchara dentro de su mente la voz de aquella pony.

**" No quieres que sea tu fin verdad"  
**  
**""Que pasa?"** se pregunto extrañado el pony blanco  
**  
""Parece que tienes una razón para vivir , seras capaz de vivir si te otorgo el poder necesario" **añadió la voz de la unicornio que aun yacia en el suelo **" Este es el contrato , a cambio de poder quiero que me cumplas uno de mis deseos"**

""Si aceptas viviras como un pony normal , pero seras distinto a ellos, distintas reglas , una época distinta y con una vida diferente …. El poder del rey te aislara si estas preparado para recibirlo"

""De acuerdo, acepto el contrato"

añadió el unicornio mientras se cubria con una pata el ojo izquierdo por alguna razón mientras volvia en si.

""**Como debe vivir un Equestre que odia a Equestria?"** pregunto algo confiado Luminous a los soldados que iban a matarlo.

**""Eres un filosofo**" pregunto el general pony

**""No van disparar? , su enemigo es un estudiante, o es que acaso ya se dieron cuenta de que aquellos que quieren morir pueden matar" **añadió Luminous descubriendo su ojo izquierdo mostrando una especie de símbolo que asusto a los soldados

""Que esta pasando

"dijo un poco nervioso el general .

"**"Luminous les ordena soldados de Equestria …. Morir" **exclamo el unicornio mirando con aquella figura en su ojo a los soldados los cuales obedecieron ciegamente.

**""Si su majestad**" añadió el general apuntándose con el arma el cuello , jalando del gatillo asi como todos los demás soldados muriendo en el acto.

**"Desde aquel dia , no había hecho otra cosa que mentirme , mi vida era una mentira, mi nombre era una mentira , mi historia era una mentira todo era mentiras ….. harto de un mundo que no iba a cambiar … pero sin poder renunciar a las mentiras …. Pero ahora lo que se me ha otorgado….. Poder**" finalizo Luminous cambiando su expresión a una un poco siniestra


End file.
